Edward Elric, Alchemist & Wizard?
by Llanonelson
Summary: After the promise day, when things have settled down, Ed and Al are sent to hogwarts to gain a magical education. Soon they get mixed up in the war against voldemort. Will the Elric brothers make it through school, help in the fight, and come through unhurt?
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric, Alchemist & Wizard?

This is my first crack at a fan fiction, let alone a crossover. So any story suggestions will be much appreciated!

In this fanfic, Al has regained his body, but Ed still has automail; Roy is now the fuhrer; Ed is now a general; and Winry is now back at Rockbells Automail making some of the most advanced prosthetics in Amentris.

I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1. What the hell?!

Ed stomps into the house fuming and cursing. Al looks up from his book upon hearing the door slam open, only to see an extremely pissed off Ed.

"What's the matter?" Al asked as he closed his book.

"That damn fuhrer! He is sending us to a fucking magic school, and to prove magic was real, this old guy, professor dumleor, or whatever his name is, did something to make my chair dance. With ME in it!" Ed yelled in frustration.

"Sounds interesting. We should go, we don't have anything else to do." Al replied calmly.

Ed thought for a minute, "well, you got a point there. Lets pack, seeing as someone will be picking us up first thing in the morning.

"What time, and who will it be?" Al asked, getting their bags out of the closet and setting them on the sofa.

"Ugh, I was hoping you wouldn't ask!" Ed groaned.

"What time?" Al asked more forcefully.

"6:00 am." Ed grumbled.

I know it is short, but I'm going to work on that. Remember, reviews and suggestions are welcome in any way, shape, or form.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Elric, alchemist and wizard.

Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I have inconsistent access to a computer I can use Microsoft word on. I'm sorry if there are large gaps in between updates, but I will try to warn readers ahead of time.  
In response to some questions, yes Ed still has his automail and alchemy; yes Al has his body back, I think I mentioned that before; and yes I plan to finish this story, even if I lose interest, BUT, I might need to take some time off so I can come up with some new ideas.  
Me: hey Ed, will you do the disclaimer for this chapter?  
Ed: leave it to me *claps hands and Transmutates the ground into a stone sentence.* there, Llanonelson only owns this fanfiction, not the characters in it!  
Me: thanks Ed.

. .

Chapter 2. Diagon WHAT!?

Eds jaw hit the ground when he saw the person who was to take them to buy their supplies. The guy towered over them and the rest of the crowd. He was even bigger then Sig Curtis and that was saying something!

"'Ello, I assume the two of ya are the Elric brothers?" the giant man asked.

Seeing as Ed was still trying to reattach his jaw to his head, it was Al who answered.

"Yes, we are, sir. May I ask what your name is?" Al responded, glancing over at his brother to see if he was over his shock.

"Hagrids 'he name. I'm the grounds keeper and care of magical creature's professor at Hogwarts."

After picking his jaw off the pavement, Ed asked "how are we getting to London?"

"'h yeah. F'rgot 'bout that." Hagrid reached into his pocket and pulled out a slightly glowing comb. "Touch it, only a finger is needed 'or this."

Ed and Al cautiously placed a finger on the comb. As soon as they came in contact with it, they felt what seemed like a yank behind their navel, and left contact with the ground.

Ed thought he was going to pass out when his feet slammed into the ground and he fell face first onto a hardwood floor of some kind. He looked around and saw he was in something like a bar. Getting up, he saw Hagrid helping Al to his feet.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Al complained, and Ed couldn't help but agree with him, as he was thinking 'bucket please!' but kept silent.

Hagrid didn't look so good himself, but before he could speak, an old toothless man came up and asked "the usual Hagrid, or are you on Hogwarts business?"

"Sorry tom, maybe latter. Got to ge' these two their things, lots ta do." Hagrid said, leading the brothers out the back door into a small courtyard, filled with garbage cans.

"What the hell are we doing back here?" Ed demanded, ignoring the fact that Al jabbing him in the side to shut him up.

Hagrid didn't seem to hear him as he took a pink umbrella and tapped a brick three times.

Ed jumped back and transmutated his right arm into his signature blade while Al prepared to do the same.

Hagrid turned to them and grinned. "Welcome, to Diagon Ally!"

"Diagon WHAT!?" Ed yelled.

. .

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Remember, reviews and suggestions are much appreciated, along with questions. If the next chapter is long in coming, please keep in mind that I leave no story unfinished.

Ed: What the hell was that thing that took me to that bar! *gives me a cold glare*  
Me: That was a portkey. It is an item with a transportation spell on it that can take multiple people at a time to their destination within seconds.  
Al: Handy, but nauseating. *face still looking a little green*  
Me: You'll be taking a train next, don't worry.  
Elrics: *breathe a sigh of relief.  
Me: thanks for reading! * big smile*


	3. Chapter 3

Edward Elric, Alchemist and Wizard.

Chapter 3. Magic Shops, Grimald Place, and the Golden Trio.

**Hi, sorry for the wait. And I would like to say thanks to all who reviewed, asked questions (which were also helpful), and gave suggestions! First off, I want to clear up a few things:**

**First, Ed and Al are going to be students, not teachers.**

**Second, they start school during Harry's fifth year.**

**Third, I ****AM**** trying to make it longer.**

**Fourth, I will try harder to get Ed's personality right.**

**Fifth, Ed still has his automail to serve as a reminder of them trespassing on god's territory (and because he had become used to fighting with his signature blade.)**

**Me: Ed, time for the disclaimer.**

**Ed: *transmutates my wall into a blackboard, and writes down the disclaimer* there, Llanonelson only owns this fanfiction, not the characters.**

**Me: good. Now, please fix my wall, it's a little drafty. *shivers***

**Ed: WHO YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN ROY MUSTANG'S YEARLY SALARY?! *MAKES HIS FAMOUS BLADE***

**Me: *grabs the sword of light* not you, the draft *Ed charges, and we start to fight*.**

. .

Ed and Al looked around in wonder at all the wizarding shops on their way to gringots the wizard bank. Upon entering the bank, Ed's jaw dropped for the second time that day. There were chimeras everywhere!

"Why the hell are all these chimeras running the bank?" demanded a very ticked off Ed.

"Shhh. Best not to insult them, you don't want to make those goblins angry." Hagrid warned him.

"Goblins?" Al questioned.

Hagrid ignores the question and goes up to the desk "we need to visit the Gryffindor vault. His descendants, the Elric brothers, need to access their inheritance."

Once they left gringots, they first went to get robes. They enter the shop and are immediately told to stand on the platforms.

Madam Malkin tuted. "Only 5'1". You need to drink more milk."

"There ain't no damn way I'm drinking milk." Ed muttered a vain showing on his forehead.

"Watch your language."

Ed and Al walked out with 8 sets of custom red robes each. All of the robes had a black flamel on the back.

Getting their school stuff was relatively easy, considering how Ed usually was. Their final stop was olivanders wand shop.

"established 382bc. They have been in business for a while." Al mussed.

'understatement of the day.' Ed thought as he looked at the wands on display.

"well, this is certainly a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see two of the last three descendants of Gryffindor in my shop." Came the Quite creepy voice olivanders as he emerged from the shadows.

"what the hell! Are you trying to give us all a god damn heart attack?" Ed yelled.

"my apologies. Now, Mr. Alphose, will you please stand."

Al stood up and was surprised to have a tape measure start measuring different parts of his right arm. All the while olivanders was choosing wands off the shelf and piling them on the desk.

"all right, try this one." He said.

Al took the wand and it immediately shot out gold sparks.

"interesting combination, redwood and unicorn hair, 10". Flexible, good for advanced charms." Olivander explained.

Ed walked up next and had his arm measured. This time Olivander came back with only one wand.

"This is the only wand that fits your measurements." He said slowly.

Ed took the wand and the whole room was suddenly filled with a giant blue and silver dragon.

"Astounding." Olivander whispered. "the dragon whose soul and heartstring reside in that wand have finally chosen a partner."

"what do you mean?" Ed asked, looking at him.

The spirit of the dragon whose heartstring resides in that wand has chosen you as its partner. The dragon has been rejecting wizards for years, I even went so far as to destroy it when no was chosen. But it's will to remain in existence proved indomitable." Olivander said solemly.

Ed looked at the wand with respect. "I won't let it down."

Ed left olivanders with the 12" ash wand placed carefully in his inner coat pocket.

"Now were to, Mr. Giant?" Ed asked bluntly.

"Our destination isn't very far from 'ere." Hagrid replied.

They walked for about fifteen until they stopped in front of an anomaly. As Ed and Al looked at the numbers of the houses in front of them, house number twelve suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell!? Where'd that house appear from?" Ed looked in shock at the house, while Al had choked on his own spit in surprise.

"It's protected by spells to make it unplotable." Hagrid replied, tapping the door with his wand.

Ed and Al heard a series of clicks and the door creaked open. After they walked in, Hagrid closed the door, knocking over a large umbrella stand that made a large crash.

Out of nowhere, a shrieking came from a moving painting. It might have startled Ed to see the painting, if he hadn't seen all he had already that day.

"HALF-BREEDS, BLOOD TRAITORS, MUDBLOODS AND FILTH. HOW DARE YOU ENTER THE HOUSE OF MY FOREFATHERS…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DAMN BITCH!" Ed yelled at the portrait, causing the woman inside to stop mid sentence and look at him in shock. With a startles look, she closed the curtains, and all became Quiet.

A man with shaggy black hair and a man who looked old for his age came running up the stairs, from what Ed suspected was the basement. They looked from the painting to Ed, back to the painting, and then looked at all of them.

The old looking man asked Hagrid "these the Elric brothers?"

"They are, Lupin."

The man with the shaggy hair nodded. "Let's get them settled in."

-Time Skip-

The first thing Ed heard was the bedroom door slamming open and a loud voice yelling. Groaning, Ed rolled over, trying to get back to sleep, when something hit him in the head.

"Ron, don't hit them!" a girls voice scolded.

Groaning again, Ed sat up, and the next thing that happened caused everything to go to hell in a hand basket.

There were two pops, and the redhead that had burst into the room complained to the two that appeared out of nowhere "there is no way he is seventeen AND is joining the fifth year. Look, he is about as tall as a thirteen year old."

Ed, who was still trying to wake up, snapped. Before anyone could blink, Ed had slammed Ron into the wall, his right hand holding his shirt collar.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET, A PIPSQUEAK, A MINI-MAN, A SHORTY, A TINY GRAIN OF RICE?" snarled Ed, with Al trying to pull him off Ron.

Ron stammered "I d-didn't s-s-say a-all th-that."

"Ed, let him go!" Al exclaimed, still truing to get his brother to let go of the redhead.

Ed reluctantly let him go, but not before giving a glare that would have made Scar wet his pants.

-Time Skip-

"I think introductions are in order. I'm Hermione. This is Ron," she said, pointing at the redhead that had pissed Ed off earlier. "These are Fred and George," she pointed at the Weasly twins. " This is Ginny," nodding in the young girls direction. " As she introduced each of them, the silvery form of a phoenix appeared in front of them. It opened its beak and startled both Ed, Al, and Ginny when it spoke. "Harry Potter was attack. He has a hearing on august eighteenth. You must retrieve him and bring him to HQ immediately." Then, the phoenix disappeared.

Everyone started freaking out, but the only thing going through the Elrics minds was 'Who is Harry Potter, and why was he attacked?'

***the fight is still going, but not for long***

**Me: Halo Blade! *the x shaped blast of energy knocks Ed out.***

**Me: now, I hope everyone enjoyed this, and I hope to make more updates soon. Also, my birthday is only two weeks away, happy birthday me! Remember reviews are much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward Elric: Alchemist and Wizard.

Chapter 4. Harry Potter Meets The FMA.

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I've been busy (November and December is always a full month, with many events happening every year.) and still don't have a lot of** **access to Microsoft word, but I'm now saving for a new computer, a recently released tricked out computer. And thanks****sonnenfrost**** for pointing out my lack of environmental details, I will work on that from now on. Later I will go back and rid the previous chapters of that error.**

**Ed:*groaning as I heal his injuries* owww!**

**Me: now, can you fix my wall? *shows an inch of the sword of lights blade***

**Ed: You #?*%$*! You will pay!**

**Al: Ed, you were the one in the wrong, not Llanonelson. He meant it about the draft.**

**Ed: ****_what do you mean by that?!_**

**Al:*sigh* for someone who grew three inches in six months, you still have a short temper about…!**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN A THREE FOOT MIDGET?! *charges at Al***

**Me: ****_Again?_**** *watching my house get destroyed* Sigh, Disclaimer to come later.**

**Ed: Take this, and that, and some of those!**

**Me: *Facepalms***

. .

**_Eds P.O.V._**

We watch as the whole kitchen goes into a disorganized mess, as mad-eye hurriedly gathers a rescue party to go get this Harry Potter. As Al and I finish eating, the rescue party rushes to the door and slams it closed, waking Mrs. Black, who starts screaming vile comments that could be heard through the kitchen door.

Sirius sighs in annoyance "here we go again." He mutters.

"Need any help?" I ask, getting out of the old, rickety chair I was sitting in.

"If you could, it would be a great help." Sirius replies, relief showing in his face.

Al, Sirius and I walk up the stairs leading from the kitchen to the entry hall, the screaming and the elf heads on the wall sending a small chill down my spine. Upon reaching the grimy, dimly lit hall, Mrs. Black starts screaming insults at us (though mainly at me, considering what I had said, well shouted, at her the previous night) even louder than before. It wasn't until she screamed an insult about our parents (I had finally forgiven Hohenhiem for what he did and now had no trouble calling him dad) that Al and I snapped. In one synchronized motion, we clapped our hands and slammed them on the ground. I withdrew my normal spear, while Al created a large bladed sword that looked like it was a huge fang ( Inuyasha also is not mine, unfortunately.).

"You're going to pay for that you bitch!" Al growled, startling me. It also must have startled (and scared) Mrs. Black, for she paled, and fled before we chopped her portrait off the wall.

Sirius smiled. " That's one way to get rid of her, and quite an effective one at that."

**Normal P.O.V.**

The laughing of Sirius and the Elric brothers could be heard in the dingy kitchen. Everyone was enjoying dessert when the trio returned from their adventure, and they could tell that Sirius had found two kindred spirits in the Elric brothers.

*Time Skip, in Ron's room.*

Three hours later, everyone that wasn't in the order was in Ron's room relaxing. Ed was on one of the dust covered beds, reading his new copy of advanced transfiguration. He was so deeply interested in getting an understanding of this 'magical transmutation' as he called it, that he didn't notice the stomping on the stairs or the door slamming open. Oblivious to the commotion going on around him, he just kept on cruising the pages.

"Why the hell haven't I received any news from the two of you all summer?!" Harry demanded in a fury.

"We wanted to, Harry, we really did, but we promised Dumbledore that we wouldn't. He said that they had a risk of being intercepted, and that we shouldn't know anyway, as it is the orders business." Hermione pleaded.

"So what if Dumbledore made you promise not to, I've been left in the dark all this time, and I was the one who faced him! And who the hell are Blondie and the short brat?!"

Suddenly, everyone in the room froze, and the temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees. Ed slowly placed his book on the bed next to him and looked Harry in the eye. Everyone could feel waves of enraged, murderous intent rolling off of him like shockwaves.

"What did you say?" Ed asked, the malice in his voice sending a freezing chill down Harry's spine.

"Uh-oh Harry. You just called Ed the taboo word." Ron said in a fearful voice, telling him that Ron had already had the pleasure (or lack of) of experiencing Ed's fury first hand.

"I'll let you off easy this time, but you better sleep with your wand under your pillow tonight." Ed snarled, making everyone but Al shake in fear.

"O-o-o-k-k." Harry stammered, not wanting to end up having to be pealed of the floor.

Immediately after he said that, Ed's anger seemed to vanish into thin air. He got up of the bed and held out his hand to Harry. "Major Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist of Amentris. But just call me Ed."

Harry sighed in relief and shook his hand. "Sorry about what I said, friends?"

"Whatever. Hey, shouldn't the meeting be over? I'm starving!" Ed ran to the staircase with everyone following behind, and jumped over the banister to the hallway below.

"What the hell is he doing?" Hermione exclaimed, running to the banister to see if he was all right.

"You need to stop showing off Ed." Al commented as he took the stairs, watching his older brother dust off his signature red coat.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He replied as he headed down the dimly lit stairs that led to the basement kitchen. Al shook his head as they followed him to the closed door.

***In the kitchen.***

The meeting had just ended, and Mrs. Weasley was just about ready to start dinner, when the kitchen door was kicked open by a very irritated state Alchemist. "You mean to tell me the spell that was blocking entry into this kitchen was intended to be a deterrent? Even Furor insanity (somewhere, in a central military office, a certain Roy Mustang sneezed.) could have broken it with a snap of his flame Alchemy!"

Rage could be seen covering Snape's face. "I think it would be wise to shut your mouth Elric, or you might find out just how bad pain can be." He snarled.

Ed smirked as he replied "I've experienced things so painful, you would go insane before you even made it to anything with major pain. I didn't become the youngest and most skilled state Alchemist in Amentris without having to deal with enormous emotional and physical pain and suffering that would break anyone but the ones with incredibly strong hearts. Compared to my scary as hell Alchemy teacher (in a butcher shop in dublith, a certain Izumi Curtis sneezed.) you ain't nothing."

Snape stood up, knocking his wobbly chair to the floor. Glaring at the group of teenagers who dared to insult him, he marched out of the kitchen, and a minute later the front door could be heard slamming. The silence that followed was defining, and the only thing that was moving at all in the faded, green walled kitchen was the dusty chandelier, swinging slightly from the door slamming.

"Bloody hell." Ron breathed, breaking the silence. No one cared to get onto him.

"Mrs. Weasley, could you please start on dinner? I'm starving!" Ed asked. Everyone heard his stomach growl, causing Sirius to burst out laughing, followed by everyone else, even Mrs. Weasley.

"That's showing old Snape, finally getting some of what was coming to him!" Sirius managed to croak out between laughs.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Ginny managed to get out, clutching her stomach.

"I'll never get that out of my mind, he looked like he was trying to pass a whole apple." George sputtered, rolling in laughter on the floor. At his words, Fred joined in. "No, he looked like he would if someone shampooed his hair when he was asleep!" that made us all crack up again.

-Time skip-

"I'm stuffed!" Ed said, flopping onto his bed still in his clothes, while Harry and Ron changed into their pajamas. Al had already crashed for the night and was snoring softly.

**_Ed's point of view._**

"Hey Ed?" Harry asked, sitting down at the foot of my bed. "I know you still don't know much about the wizarding world yet, but what do you think the weapon might be?"

I open an eye and look at him. "I don't know, but I sure hope it isn't the philosopher's stone." I give a large grimace. "I hate to think about what he would do if he got a hold of that kind of power!"

Harry looked at me and replied "You sound as though you speak from experience, but anyway, the only known stone was destroyed in my first year to keep him from doing just that."

"I do speak from experience, and it wasn't a real stone if it was actually destroyed." I answered. "Also, it wasn't the only one in existence." From around my neck, I pulled the Alchemy made necklace to which my philosopher's stone was permanently anchored to into view to show Harry. I smirked at his shocked face. "This is one of my two genuine personal stones. I recovered them from the enemy's base after the Promised day war. Furor Flame brain (on a bed in a central city apartment, a sleeping Roy Mustang rolled over in unease, muttering about someone walking on his grave.) and Al both have one too." I scowl at him. "Don't you dare ask how the hell they're made; you don't want to know the damn, disgusting truth."

Harry looked amazed, then worried. "You need to keep that hidden from others, many people would try and steal it from you." He warned.

"I already know that well." I retort. Then, Harry asked me something that threw me for a loop.

"Can you teach me how to do Alchemy?" He begged, giving me puppy dog eyes that only Al could match. I sigh, and thought for a moment.

"Fine. But don't think that it will be as easy learning as magic. Alchemy is a very difficult art to learn, and the top ones have the talent to preform Alchemy passed down through each generation. The only reason I will teach you Alchemy is I feel a good amount of Alchemical energy stored in you." I pause a moment, trying to decide if to tell him a certain fact. "Also, I think that you may have the ability to perform prayer Alchemy. You did say that voldemort tried to kill you and you survived, so it is a possibility."

Harry gaped at me. "You mean that I can perform Alchemy like you do?"

I glared at him. "I said you might, but even if you can, you need to study how to do it, and then learn to preform it with transmutation circles first." Then my eyes soften. "But I would be glad to teach you, and maybe Ron and Hermione too. But not now. Now let me sleep!" I say, lying back down. "Get some sleep too, we start tomorrow."

**. .**

**Me: thanks to all who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. I will try to update as soon as I finish each new chapter. I know I said it might be after Christmas before I could update, but I couldn't stay away, cause as soon as I did, what seemed like millions of ideas started running through my head. I would like to thank all the authers whose ideas I borrowed and placed in my fanfiction. *smiles in thanks, then frowns when I hear a large metallic clang, then a crash, and lastly a horn going off. I turn toward the sound, and stop in my tracks, looking at the wreckage of my beloved, rolling memory of a ford truck.***

**Al's P.O. View: In the middle of our fight, I threw my brother into a vehicle, and he kicked it away with his automail leg. That's when I felt the temperature drop fifty degrees. Ed and I turn to see the scariest sight we had ever seen. Llanonelson was beyond murderous. That's when I remembered the vehicle I had thrown Ed into. Looking back to it, I gulped. It was Llanonelson's truck. Ed and I looked around at the destroyed property, then at each other, and started running for dear life.**

**Normal P.O. View.**

**Me: I draw the sword of light, create the double medium, and use my furyoku to boost me at them, and start making an Elric pudding.**

**Ed & Al: Aaaaaaahhhhh! *POW, bang, slam, boom, slice, chop, ECT.***

**Van Hohenhiem: *sigh* those kids. Please Read and review while-Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! Stop it hurts!**

**Me: must destroy all Elric's!**


	5. Chapter 5

Don't kill me because it is taking so long! I have much greater access to Microsoft word, but I'm trying to make my next chapter at least 6500 words long. My biggest problem is, for some weird reason, I can't type but about 250-500 words at a time, or my mind starts drifting. THAT, is something I hate, for I'm just as much, if not more, into this story than everything else ever since I got the idea! I even put some of my best hobbies on the back burner! My goal is to reach 10,000 words and to have it up by the end of March. My Graduation is coming up, which is also throwing my groove off with all the studying I'm having to do, so I'm only about 1200 words in to the next chapter. Really sorry for the long wait, but like I've said, what, 15 times, that **I will complete it**!


	6. Don't kill me xx

Edward Elric, alchemist and wizard.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm having a hell of a time trying to update *surrounded by piles of senior school work needing to be done* but I'm trying as hard as possible to hurry up and update! Also, sorry to all those that may have thought I had abandoned it (if there are any.) but I'm far from giving up on it. Second, I have been reading fanfic's, but that is on my iPhone. And unless I get real good at typing on my phone, it will be hard to keep up my story pace, no matter how random my updating is. Add to that the fact that I only can use my notes app for typing F.F. and it is annoying. Lastly, I've been thinking of making another fanfiction, but I've just been putting down ideas for it. I've said before that I might take breaks, and that I would update by the end of March with a new chapter, but my free time comes in 10-45 minute increments. Because of that it might take until July (hopefully not, but possible) to update with a true chapter, and believe me, I probably hate it worse than you do and feel like shit about it (pardon my French). For your patience, I am posting a preview of the next one. It's short, like Ed (Ed: I'm NOT the midget of midgets. Roy Mustang: Shure you aren't.) But I need most of the time I have for updating this for this message.  
I do not own Harry Potter or FMA, even though I'd pay an arm and a leg to own it. Wait! Did I really just say that?! *shocked like I'd been hit with a tazer.* well, I guess it fits. *nervously laughs.*

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER FIVE: HOGWARTS, HERE COME THE ELRIC BROTHERS!  
*time skip to September first*

"There is no way in hell that the platform is through this column! It defies all logic!"  
"Ed, you're drawing unneeded stares. At least don't shout it out!" Ginny scolded, dragging a struggling Edward Elric toward the column with all her might.  
"I have enough brain damage from Winry's wrenches striking my head, I don't need more!" Ed growled, trying to hold on to anything to keep from going toward the 'column of death', as he called it.  
"You are going and that is final."  
Ed resigned to his fate and was dragged onto the platform pouting. After an embarrassing trip through the platform entrance and the twins laughing their heads off, they finally got on the train.  
"Let's find a compartment." Harry stated, lugging his trunk behind him.  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then smiled apologetically. "Actually Harry, Ron and I have to go to the prefects carriage."  
"Oh." Was all he said as he watched his friends go.  
Al patted Harry on the back in a comforting way as Ed said in his 'cheer up, it's not that bad" kind of way, "let's get a spot before I have to make one. Then I can teach you more Alchemy to help pass the time."


	7. I'm Kicking My Ass Over This!

**Yeah, I know, but still, ****_HOW IS SUMMER MORE STRESSFUL AND BUSY THAN SENIOR_**** YEAR?!** **yeah I know I haven't updated, and I WILL finish. But for now I am putting this on hiatus, seeing as kingdom hearts has taken up my spare writing time. I hope to write my own kingdom hearts crossover, but spare time to write is once in a blue moon lately. Seriously, I'm kicking my own ass in guilt over this, so you don't have to! I'm sorry for all the delays, but they were all out of my control, and KH has kind of got me hooked! If you are a KH lover, you got to check out AndrewK9000's stories. He is on his SECOND SERIES of Kingdom Hearts crossovers. His first series is 12 VOLUMES LONG! Again I'm sorry for the delay!**

**-Llanonelson**


End file.
